


Plans for the Afternoon

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair makes plans for his afternoon





	Plans for the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'street'

Plans for the Afternoon

by Bluewolf

 Blair sat sipping his mid-morning coffee, glad that he had taken his old coffee maker to his 'office' at Rainier. Freshly make coffee was so much better than coffee from a thermos. And planning his afternoon.

 _I'll have to stop at the health shop in the Mall on the way home. I need chamomile tea, jasmine tea and mandarin/lychee tea - how did I allow myself to run so low on them? - and check out their hypoallergenic products; we're getting a bit low on some of the cleaning stuff. Then I need go to the candle store three shops from there, and get some vanilla meditation candles._ Blair sighed. He really preferred sandalwood, but the vanilla was easier on Jim's senses.

_After that... Dave should have my new tires in by now, and I really must get them fitted. Jim will go crazy if I don't. And of course he's right, I'm running on tires that could very probably cause an accident if the roads are anything but totally dry. The first frosty morning'll probably be before the end of the month. The streets tend to be like an ice rink, if there's frost during a wet night._

_Oh, and I mustn't forget I have to collect the dry cleaning - Jim'll be running too late tonight, by the time he's finished going over the Muir case with the DA. But I can do that on the way to Dave's. Just as long as I get to the garage before Dave shuts shop for the night._

But he had no real fears about missing Dave - the man was a workaholic who didn't seem to have any interests outside his work. And in any case, Blair knew he could leave Rainier probably around 3:00 - he had a multiple choice pop quiz prepared for his Anthro 201 class; it would take about half an hour for the students to answer it, then correcting it wouldn't take long; he'd get them to swap papers and read through the answers, let the students do the marking. He would collect the papers from anyone who had less than 80% correct, take them home and look over them that night to see where those students had had problems, but he didn't really expect any of them to score less than 80% - they were a good class. Well, maybe Mark Jamieson - he had a tendency to rush, without reading the questions properly, and Blair knew that telling him that wouldn't really help him to take more time. He was impatient, with a personality that wouldn't let him take two minutes to do something if he could do it in one.

Someone might eventually persuade Mark that taking time to read a question carefully would pay off; but Blair doubted that he would be that person. Because he, too, tended to rush things - mainly because he had so much to do that he couldn't afford the time to take two minutes to do something if he could manage to do it in one.


End file.
